


Lost memories

by queenseptienna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Game(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard si risveglia dal coma dopo la distruzione dei Razziatori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost memories

Shepard spalancò gli occhi di scatto, emergendo dalle tenebre in cui si era lasciato andare. Un ansito gli sfuggì dalla gola e l’aria gli invase i polmoni.  
«Shepard!» esclamò una voce al suo fianco e John si voltò di scatto, con enorme fatica, per capire da dove provenisse il suono. Davanti a lui c’era l’uomo più bello che avesse mai visto da… beh, era difficile dirlo.   
«John» continuò l’altro, con un sussurro. Si era tolto gli occhiali da lettura e aveva posato il datapad sul comodino, scattando subito verso di lui e afferrandogli le mani. «John, santo cielo, finalmente ti sei svegliato».  
Shepard annuì, non fidandosi della propria voce. Le sue dita erano saldamente intrecciate con quelle dell’uomo, che prese a baciargli le nocche con devozione. Il cuore gli batté più forte a quella vista. Non gli dispiaceva. «Io…» iniziò a dire, ma quello che uscì dalla sua gola era solo un gracchiare terribile.   
L’altro lo interruppe con un bacio a fior di labbra. «Non parlare ancora. Sei stato in coma per un mese, con tutto quello che hai passato… devi cercare di riprenderti».  
«Io…» John ritentò di nuovo, incurante del consiglio. Un sacco di domande gli ronzavano in testa, ma scelse la più pertinente al momento. «Cosa mi è successo?»   
Il volto del suo compagno si ammorbidì con un piccolo sorriso che non mancò di far ingarbugliare le viscere di Shepard. Gli strinse un po’ di più le mani. «La battaglia di Londra. Sei asceso alla Cittadella e hai sconfitto i Razziatori sintetizzandoli con noi. Poi tutto è esploso e ti abbiamo ritrovato fra le macerie, svenuto».  
«Dove mi trovo ora?»   
«A Vancouver, in ospedale. Mi sono rifiutato di farti portare all’Huerta Memorial sulla cittadella. Diamine, se fosse stato per me avresti ricevuto le tue cure esclusivamente sulla Normandy, ma Chakwas si è categoricamente rifiutata». L’uomo rise, aveva una risata profonda e la voce che rese Shepard con le ginocchia tremanti. «Nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo, sì, sono stato qui tutto il tempo. L’Alleanza voleva spedirmi nuovamente in missione nel frattempo, ma ho gentilmente declinato ogni proposta con un congedo temporaneo per starti vicino».  
«Grazie» mormorò John. Provò a sollevarsi dal cuscino, ma senza troppo successo. Era troppo debole e si sentiva privo di forze. «Merda».  
«Ehi, rilassati» ridacchiò ancora l’altro, spingendolo giù con una mano sul petto e lasciando che le sue dita indugiassero più del dovuto sui pettorali. «Hai davanti a te un sacco di tempo per riprenderti. Ora dimmi, come ti senti?»   
John fissò l’individuo e decise di ammettere la verità. «Non saprei. Non mi ricordo niente di cosa è successo. Non so chi tu sia».  
L’altro uomo rimase immobile, la mano ancora sul petto di Shepard. Questi poteva vedere come gli occhi color whisky si spalancarono insieme alla bocca in un’espressione di confusa sorpresa. «Cosa?»   
«Mi dispiace» iniziò John. «Avrei dovuto dirlo subito, ma…»  
«Non te ne ho dato il tempo».  
Rimasero a guardarsi e subito l’altro ritirò la mano, ma John fu più lesto e l’afferrò di nuovo. «Dimmi chi sei. È l’unica cosa che mi interessa».  
L’uomo guardò le loro mani intrecciate. «Kaidan Alenko, Maggiore dell’Alleanza e secondo Spettro umano».  
«E io chi sono?»   
«John Shepard, Tenente dell’Alleanza, Comandante della Normandy e primo Spettro umano».  
«Questo non risponde alla mia domanda, in realtà» sorrise John, stringendo quelle dita forti tra le proprie. «Io e te. Cosa siamo?»   
Kaidan inclinò la testa di lato, prima di alzarsi dalla sedia e risedersi nuovamente sul letto vicino a John. Da quella posizione aveva più accesso al suo corpo, in modo da chinarsi per una carezza sul volto martoriato, ma in via di guarigione. «Sei mio marito, John. Ci siamo fatti sposare dall’Ammiraglio Anderson prima di lanciarci in quella missione suicida che ti ha portato alla Cittadella».  
«Mi piace».  
«Sì? Ma non ti ricordi niente di noi» obiettò Alenko, con espressione infelice. «Diavolo, non dovrei nemmeno toccarti in questo modo».  
John non rispose, si limitò a sciogliere la presa e a passare le braccia stanche intorno al collo del maggiore. Con un po’ di forza residua lo tirò giù verso di sé, in un bacio profondo. Quando si separarono, ansimanti e senza fiato, Shepard sorrise. «Hai ragione. Non so chi tu sia e non mi ricordo niente di noi due. Ma so una cosa, sono già innamorato di te. Mi sono innamorato di te appena ho aperto gli occhi. Credo che conti qualcosa. Potrai insegnarmi il resto più tardi».  
Alenko rimase a fissare il suo compagno. Ripensò a quando lo aveva visto morire sulla prima Normandy. A come, su Horizon, si era rifiutato di credergli dopo averlo visto indossare le insegne di Cerberus. A come pazientemente Shepard aveva sopportato ogni sua invettiva sfiduciata dopo l’attacco alla Terra. A come era quasi morto di nuovo alla Cittadella. Ma si ricordava soprattutto il sorriso dolce che gli aveva rivolto quando da Apollo, Kaidan aveva deciso di dichiararsi. Alla prima volta che avevano fatto l’amore quella sera e a tutte le volte in cui si erano dati al sesso sfrenato e a baci soffocanti durante le missioni.   
«Sì» rispose, baciandolo ancora. «Credo si possa fare».


End file.
